Meeting in the Snow
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: A Christmas story. Harry needs to see Luna on Christmas night, he just has to. Even if it costs his freedom, it would be worth it. T rated to be safe.


**_Midnight Meeting in the Snow_**

 **Here's a Christmas fic. Considering it only 900 words, does this class as a first fic? I am not sure. I am a real fan of Harry/Luna, so I thought I'd try a short little one. I'm not very experienced with Fanfiction, as this is my first posting, so please try and be nice and constructive.**

 **I have read quite a bit of fanfiction, and written quite a bit, but I haven't been happy with most of them, so they haven't made it up.**

 **The cover photo is of some snow on Mt. Donna Buang, early this spring. I took it with my Phone. Considering the name, I thought that this would be better suited than a picture of a Christmas tree or something.**

 **Do I need a Disclaimer? Well, if I do, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry quietly walked through the trees late on Christmas day. He was going to the Lovegood home to visit Luna. The walk to their house was beautiful: it was defiantly a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in snow, and there were rays of moonlight peeking through the trees. Harry couldn't picture a more beautiful night if he tried.

He had Disapparated a fair distance away from the Lovegood house, just in case Voldemort could track everyone who Disapparated and who they were. It was a bit of a pain, but it would keep the Lovegoods safe. If Voldemort knew he had Disapparated straight to their house, he would send Death Eaters over in a flash; which could potentially kill Luna, her father and himself. That was also why he choose to come through the forest.

He knew it was very risky to visit them, but he had to see her: he had to see Luna. It had been his idea to meet up just outside the edge of the Lovegood's property late on Christmas day. It was a risky move to even try and contact Luna, as if the Death Eaters got hold of the letters, there would be an ambush or they would kidnap them. But Harry was willing to risk it, as was Luna since she agreed to meet up.

Harry was on the run at the moment, along with Hermione. Voldemort was making Muggle-Borns have to register at the Ministry, which turned out to be a trial, which was impossible to win. Voldemort wanted Harry dead, so they really had no choice but to start running. Ron was with them to start with, but he ran off because he thought it would take less time than it had already taken, and he was being a prat about it.

Harry had to stun Hermione to escape to visit Luna and hopefully, nothing bad happened as a result: but he just had to see Luna. Even if it cost him his freedom, it would be worth it. Even if Hermione wouldn't talk to him again, it would be worth it. Maybe he was being selfish; but if he was, it would be the first time in his life.

When he finally reached the agreed meeting spot; Harry saw Luna was not here yet. Harry wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. After waiting a couple of minutes, Harry looked around stamping his foot impatiently: he hoped Luna would hurry up! He didn't have much time!

A few minutes later, he heard something that sounded like a door closing. He turned around to see the blonde-haired which he had been waiting for coming towards him: Luna Lovegood.

Luna was beautiful: she looked so pretty in this light, with all her features being as pale as, she looked a part of the moonlight. "Harry," Luna whispered as she approached.

"Luna, you're here," Harry said softly.

"This is very risky! What if you're caught?!" Luna said worriedly, nervously glancing around. Something had changed in Luna; Harry could hear it. Normally was she normally quite carefree and dreamy, but now she seemed worried and unsettled.

"I had to see you, Luna; I just had to," Harry said as if he didn't have any other cares.

"But why? It's not safe!" Luna said, grabbing Harry's hand and holding it very tightly, which surprised Harry a bit.

"I can take a risk: my whole life has been full of them," Harry said. He wouldn't tell her, but he knew the risks, and he didn't care: they just didn't matter, not now.

"I appreciate you risking yourself to come and see me on Christmas day, Harry," Luna said, smiling.

"I wanted to come sooner, but there just wasn't the time. But, I think it's quite appropriate," Harry said, smiling.

"It looks beautiful; doesn't it?" Luna said, gesturing her hand over at the beautiful trees covered in snow with the moon shining on it.

"Yeah, it is," Harry nodded.

"It's a pity everything that is happening is happening: otherwise I'd invite you in to see my decorating," Luna said, smiling mischievously.

"Even without seeing it, I'm sure I would love it, Luna," Harry said. Even if Luna was a bit odd, he could always agree with her festival decoration choices, surprisingly.

"You better go now; it's getting late," Luna said, as a clock from somewhere chirmed twelve.

"I suppose. I'll see you soon, okay?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, I will. Be safe, okay?" Luna asked, without there being a question.

"I will; just for you, Luna," Harry said. Then he said, "Hopefully next Christmas this will all be over, and we can have a proper Christmas together."  
"It will be over. It will, Harry," Luna said, sounding confident for the first time that night.

"Happy Christmas, Luna: be careful," Harry said, feeling worried.

"See you, Harry. Happy Christmas!" Luna said, nodding.

Neither Harry or Luna wanted to leave, but they knew they had to. Luna quickly lets go of Harry's hand and rushed towards the house. Harry left soon after, feeling much better: seeing Luna again made him feel as if he could go on; he could do it, he could defeat Voldemort.

It had been a pretty miserable Christmas day for both of them, and seeing each other made it that little bit better. It made Christmas, life in general, more bearable and much happier.

* * *

 **So there we have it! The end!  
Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love to hear from you! Don't be afraid to press the favourite and the follow buttons. And, a review would be nice **


End file.
